My Eclipse
by RaiRai13
Summary: MelloxOC When Mello leave Wammy's a the news of L's death, whom does he have to leave behind?
1. Chapter 1

**My Eclipse  
A Death Note FanFic  
By: RaiRai**

**Summary: When Mello left the orphanage at the sound of L's death, whom does he have to leave behins? What happens when he sees the memory he had left behins once again three years later? [MelloxOc]**

**Chapter 1: Wait for me**

(Wammy's house Mello's P.O.V)

I grabbed my backpack from my small closet and started to throw things in it. I had to get away from here; for there was no was that I was to work with that know-it-all Near. I was always number two in the compeition against him, last place in the race, the only one left to finish. It was embarrassing.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the door. Not acknowledging the stares and confused looks that the other children in the hallways gave me.

I walkws out the front door of the manor and into the pouring rain, though I didn't care like someone else would, because the weather was kust like my mood, dreary. I walked towards the gates to leave this place forever then.

I stopped to think for a minuite, what was I forgetting?

"Mihael!"

My head snapped up when I had remembered. I turned, but froze as soon as I did, because there was no reason for me to move as I saw her running down the grand steps of the enterance.

"Mihael!" She called again.

I dropped my pack and ran to her, scooping the young 14, so to be 15, year girl in my arms. I spun around with her in the rain and stopped after the second time.

We held each other for a good long while before I stepped back to look into her eyes, a perfect blue, no other color mixed into them from heredity. Her long, dark brown hair damp and stringy looking from the rain, along with her perfect light brown streaks in it hung on her shoulders. Her button nose sloghtly pink from the cold stood out next to her moon pale skin nearly glowing in the dark; soft to look at and also to touch, like it was never touched before. Her wardrobe was also drenched. which consisted of a pair of knee length black shorts, a short sleeved black and blue stripped shirt, and black high-tops.

"Mihael, why are you leaving?" She asked me.

I sighed and inhaled her scent deeply, I never wanted to tell her, but I ended up spilling everything as soon as her sweet name escaped my lips. "Cherish...  
but I paused before continuing.

"...I can't stand the fact that Near is better than me, I don't want to be number two forever. I want to be number one, no matter what," I said. Cherish looked up at me with those sweet ocean eyes of hers, I never wanted to tear my own plain black ones away from them.

Cherish touched my face and drew her fingers through my very wet dirty blonde hair. "You'll always be number one to me," she said.

I shook my head and held bother of her hands tightly in mine.

"I know, and I respect you for that Cherry..." I started, nearly pausing as I spoke her nickname.

I looked at Cherish once again, and nearly stopped breathing when I saw her soft smile. I pushed her short bangs out of her eyes and caressed her cheeks softly with my hand and looked into her eyes as she leaned into it.

"...But you're needed here, no matter how much I want you to come with me," I finished.

I felt guilt rush over me as I saw the hurt look in Cherish's eyes, but it was soon replaced with forgiveness. She nodded and rested her palms on my shoulders.

"I know," she said.

I sighed in relief, but felt her hands rest on my face again and brought me into looking in her eyes.

"I just want to know when I will see you again," Cherish said.

I shut my eyes and rested one of my hands over hers, which were still on my face.

"Come to Japan in about three years, when you will be able to leave here," I said.

Cherish nodded and smiled, "I will," she said. She paused for a moment longer, thinking.

"But so you'll know it's me, we should recite our poem to each other," she siad.

I blushed lightly and nodded, remembering how she and I had met, thorugh that silly poem I made only to show up Near, but he had made a better one anyways.

_Flahsback:_

_A 13-year-old Mello sat at a small desk, furiously writing on a piece of clean paper, which was soon thrown to the ground in a ball along with many other before._

_"Gah! Why can't I do anything right!" He yelled at no one._

_A sound of light feet soon came. Mello kept his head down and ignored whom they were, until he heard a rustle of paper and snapped around to see a young gilr about his age picking up the crappy poem he had thrown. She had short, dark brown hair with very light brown streaks in it that fell like waterfalls down the sides. She wore a black T-shirt and black jeans with black ballet flats. She also had pure blue eyes._

_He watched cautiously as sje straightened out the paper and read over what was written on it, she then looked up and smiled at him. She then walked over to him, taking his pencil and scribbling something down and giving the paper back to him._

_Mello looked over it and nodded, afreeing with the text. He then looked up and saw her smile._

_"It's a beautiful poem the start of one anyways, but it hurts that you didn't seem to finish it," she said, but not with a sad face._

_Mello just stared at her, nodding to every word she said._

_The girl smiled again, showing a row of VERY white teeth, "Let's finish it together," she said, Mello only nodded._

_(Half an hour later)_

_The poem was finished, and nearly a page long. The girl was now copying it down on a clean sheet of paper, but looked up when she finished._

_"It needs a title, what do you think?" She asked Mello._

_Mello shrugged and thought it over; a title soon came to him. " 'My Eclipse' ," he said._

_The girl smiled and worte it in neat cursive letter at blew the earaser shavings away. She held it up in admiration and showed it to Mello, he nodded and smiled a little also._

_The gilr smiled back and looked at it again, but frowned a second later._

_"It's missing something," she said._

_Sooner or later, an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. _

_"We need our names on it!" She said, and started to write her name, but as Mello looked closer, the name she was writing didn't seem like a nickname at all. She was writing her REAL name._

_The girl looked at Mello, and saw that he looked a little uncomfortable. She smiled softly, and knew what the problem was._

_"You knowm we should make this like a code or something," she said. Mello thought it over and nodded._

_"We will be the only ones who will know this poem," She said._

_Mello nodded again and looked down, but looked back up as the girl stuck her hand in his face. Mello looked at her hand, and then at her in confusion._

_"I'm Cherish, Cherry for short. What's your name?" she asked._

_Mello looked at her hand and swallowed hard. Should he tell her? It wouldn't hurt right?_

_After many silent seconds, Mello took her hand and shookl it kindly._

_"My name is Mihael, Mello for short."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I smiled and nodded, "That's a perfect idea," I said.

Cherish nodded and blew a cloud of fog from her mouth and into the air.

"The moon covering the sun means darkeness, the sun convering the moon is darker that anything," Cherish recited, directly from the poem.

I continued for her," A Solar Eclipse and a Lunar Eclipse. But which one am I?"

"You will be my sun, if I am your moon," she said.

"To take away sight, and to cover the light of night," I said.

"But I will still look directly at you," she said.

"And I will still search for you," I said.

"Even when I can no longer see you, I'll keep your picture in my mind," she said.

"And I will protect whatever is left of that precious light," I said.

"To witness, but not for long," She said.

"To search for, but to dismiss," I said.

"You will always be my Eclipse," she said.

"And you mine," I said.

"Hiding behind one another for ever how long," She said.

"To protect one another at whatever cost," I said.

"We'll be right besides one another," She said.

"Forever and always," I said.

"My Eclipse," We both then said at the same time.

Cherish smiled and I smiled back. I then kissed her knuckles and turned towards the gate to leave.

"Wait Mihael," I heard Cherish say.

I stopped and turned around, but froze once again when I felt Cherish wrap her thin, but strong arms around my beck. I wrapped mine around her waist and then we parted to look in each other's eyes.

Cherish touched my cheek with her hand, and I ran my fingers through her very wet, but soft hair. We then brought each other's faces closer together, until I could no longer bear it.

I scooted it and kissed her full on the mouth and she kissed back. She had her arms tightly around my neck and mine were locked looped aroung her waist. She stood on one foot on tiptoe to reach my height in the kiss, since I was a good three inches taller than her.

We stayed like that, our lips moving in an even, passionate pattern, out eyes closed, dreaming of the moment and of each other.

When we had to part, I resisted the urge to kiss her like that once again, but I couldn't, for it would hold me back.

I quickly kissed her forehead and grabbed my pack off the ground, which was now as wet as I was, which also made it heavier, but I could manage it. I looked back at Cherish and saw that she was still standing there, her hands clapsed at her heart, she then released one of them and waved at me, I waved back.

I turned and left through th gates, touching my lips often to feel the warmth of hers still on them. I had missed her already.

(Normal P.O.V)

Roger Wammy looked out the windo and at the scene between Cherry and Mello. H esmiled lightly and looked at Cherry, who was still stading there in the rain in nothing but her high tops, shorts, and a short sleeved shirt.

Roger called in one of the teachers.

"Please make sure within the next two minutes that Miss. Cherry comes inside before she catches a cold," Roger said. The teacher nodded and left the room.

Roger then turned to a small boy with white hair clad in nothing but plain white pajamas sitting on the floor, mindlessly putting together a puzzle he had put together so many times before.

"Near," Roger said, the said boy stopped his puzzle.

"You are now L's successor," Roger said, " Are you okay with this?" he asked.

The boy, Near, shrugged and continued to to tack together his puzzle.

"That's perfectly fine Roger," He said.

Roger nodded and looked back out the window, Cherry had gone back inside, but he knew that she wouldn't be here for much longer, and that she was to look for Mello when she was eligible to leave, he had respected that.

Roger smiled as he thought of the two of them together once again.

_'I believe in both of them,' _Roger though before leaving his office.

"Come Near," he said.

Near followed close behind.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: Phew! I swear that this was the SHORTEST chapter I've ever written, but I enjoyed writing it 'cauase I love Mello fluff, he is REALLY OOC when he's around Cherish, just warningg ya!

The scene between Mello and Cherish was REALLY cute, and I loved it, especially the poem, which I just got off the top of my head and wrote it as I was typing this chapter. XD Tell me what'cha think!

REVIEW! (I'll give you a cookie!)

(':')  
(()()

Maroon says hi!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I just want to say that i am SOOO sorry for not updating . u hav no idea how bad i feel right now, and i hav the next chapter right in my spare computer...its just on the fritz now...:(

please forgiv, i will get bck on it ^^

lots of love,

Rai


End file.
